


Pool-Side

by Juli



Series: Days of Summer [20]
Category: Royal Pains
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:30:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juli/pseuds/Juli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when swimming laps, Boris was aware of his surroundings. So the fact that Hank was there when he reached the end of the pool didn’t surprise Boris at all; he’d sensed Hank’s arrival.  </p>
<p>The fact that Hank was completely nude, however, was entirely unexpected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pool-Side

**Author's Note:**

> I'm counting down the days of summer with a ficlet a day during August.

Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz was the type of man who knew what was going on around him at all times. He’d learned to be hyper-vigilant the hard way and those kinds of lessons tended to stick. Even when swimming laps, Boris was aware of his surroundings. So the fact that Hank was there when he reached the end of the pool didn’t surprise Boris at all; he’d sensed Hank’s arrival. 

The fact that Hank was completely nude, however, was entirely unexpected.

“Hey there,” Hank greeted Boris cheerfully as the older man swam up to where he stood at the edge of the pool. He seemed oblivious to the fact that he was naked.

“Good afternoon.” Boris’ greeting was a little more reserved. He watched with interest as Hank seated himself and dangled his feet into the water.

“Yes, yes it is.” Hank grinned at the older man. “Divya’s on call this afternoon, I might have hours before any of my patients need me.”

Boris’ lips twitched. “Ah.”

Hank threw up his arms in exasperation. “That’s all you’re going to say?” He gestured at his nakedness - and already hardening cock.

“You’ve always known I’m a man of few words.” Boris kissed Hank’s knee and gently rubbed one hand along the sensitive skin of Hank’s inner thighs. “But you should also know. . . .”

“That all work and no play make Boris a dull boy,” Hank pushed off the ledge and ended up in Boris’ arms. Before Boris could protest, Hank had covered Boris’ mouth with his own.

When the kiss ended, Boris had an arm full of concierge doctor and a swimming suit that was beginning to feel tight. “I thought your younger brother was the impetuous one.”

Hank covered Boris’ lips with one finger. “Do yourself a favor, don’t mention Evan when we’re being intimate. Ever.”

“And we’re going to be intimate?” Boris asked, one eyebrow going up. “Here? Now? Hank, you should know - . . . . ”

His lover answered with another kiss and Boris gave himself over to it. Hank was shorter than Boris, but physically fit and nicely muscled. Under normal circumstances, Boris wouldn’t be able to support Hank’s weight completely, but the water helped him hold the younger man.

Hank laughed softy in triumph as he felt Boris’ surrender. Wiggling against Boris in a way that was definitely not innocent, Hank buried his hands under the waistband of Boris’ swim trunk. The pool was heated, but Boris still groaned into Hank’s mouth as the water spilled in and encountered his bare skin.

“Let me help you with that.” Hank slipped from Boris’ arms and disappeared underneath the water. Within a heartbeat, Boris felt hands stripping his suit all the way down. He jumped as he felt a warm mouth engulf his newly-freed cock. It was all Boris could do not to thrust forward, but all too soon, the warmth retreated.

Hank bobbed to the surface and Boris took him by the elbows, drawing the younger man up so that they were face to face. Without saying anything, Boris took Hank in a deep, possessive kiss. Hank hummed into the older man’s mouth and wrapped his legs around Boris’ waist. 

“The things you do to me,” Boris was panting when the kiss ended. He nipped Hank under the chin. “Ich will dich, jetzt.”

“Now you’re talking my language.” Hank took Boris’ hand and guided it to his backside. Boris gripped Hank’s ass and he groaned as his fingers slipped inside. Hank’s passage was slick with a substance that was holding up to the water. Ever resourceful, Hank had come to the pool well prepared.

“Mach schnell.” Hank’s grin was unusually smug. “Mach schnell.”

Boris nipped Hank’s chin again. “As you wish.”

The buoyancy of the water helped Boris lift Hank and position the younger man over his cock. As he slowly lowered his lover onto his erection, Boris carefully watched Hank’s expression. The feeling of Hank’s hot, tight passage engulfing Boris was incredible, but he wanted to make sure that he wasn’t going too fast for his lover.

When Hank was fully seated on Boris, he stopped for a moment, waiting for his lover’s permission to continue. Hank had thrown his head back in pleasure as his body was slowly impaled, biting his lip. After a few moments, he opened his eyes, which were dilated with lust.

“Move, Boris.” Hank demanded. “I need all of you.”

Boris stepped forward through the water, managing to stay fully sheathed inside his lover. When they reached the edge of the pool again, Hank braced his arms against the ledge, giving Boris all of the control over their love-making. Boris pulled nearly all the way out and thrust back in again, both lovers groaning at the welcome friction.

“Let go,” Hank looked at Boris, expression full of trust. “Take us both there.”

If there was one thing Boris was used to, it was being in charge. He smiled tightly at his lover and thrust again. Hank cried out sharply, but it was a cry of pleasure and not pain. Boris gripped Hank’s hips tightly and concentrated on pumping into and out of his lover, trusting Hank to keep himself in position.

The water helped their love-making last longer, but eventually Boris felt himself losing control. “Hank.”

Hank’s voice was tight with need; he was on the edge in more ways than one. “Go for it.”

And Boris did. His hips snapped forward, giving him just that extra momentum that helped him find Hank’s prostate. Hank yelled and his legs tightened around Boris’ body. Boris looked down and saw a small, milky-colored cloud in the water. The sight of Hank’s release and the tightening of his lover’s body brought Boris to his own climax. His hips made a few short jabs as he came inside of Hank’s body.

As he came down from the heights of his orgasm, Boris pressed forward so that he could kiss Hank deeply. “Thank you.”

“Mmmmm. . . . it was my pleasure, believe me.” Hank was practically boneless in his arms. 

As welcome as the water had felt while they were making love, it soon became uncomfortable. “Let us go inside,” Boris encouraged the younger man. “A nap might be in order.”

“A nap?” Hank teased the older man. “Are you telling me that international, hard-hitting financier Boris Kuester von Jurgens-Ratenicz is willing to take a nap in the middle of the day?”

“He does when his lover has ambushed him.” Boris bantered back. “A quick shower might also be in order.”

After Boris snagged his swimsuit, which luckily for him was floating on the surface of the water, the two men exited the pool. Despite his physical fitness, Boris’ legs did feel a little rubbery as he climbed the steps out. Hank wrapped a robe around himself, apparently the garment he’d worn from the guest house to the pool.

The two men did indeed go inside and went directly to Boris’ bedroom. Once there, they shared a shower, sluicing the chlorinated water off their skin. Too satiated for a round two, Hank allowed Boris to encourage him on the bed. Once there, the young doctor quickly fell asleep wrapped in Boris’ arms.

Once he was sure that Hank was deeply asleep, Boris slid out of the bed and donned pants and a shirt. Dressed, he left the room and made a direct line to the security office. The room was constantly staffed and the guard on duty looked up when Boris arrived.

“Sir.”

The guard's ex-military status was easy to see as he stood to attention when he got sight of his boss. Although his face was expressionless, the man blushed a deep red. Boris was annoyed and pleased at the same time -annoyed that his privacy had been compromised, but pleased because he paid the security staff to insure his safety at all times. It was good to know that his orders were being carried out.

“Leave.” Boris jerked his head towards the door. The guard appeared all too happy to escape and made a quick exit.

Boris made it a point to understand how all the security equipment worked and so it was nothing for him to find the video footage from the pool. He quickly isolated it and started the process of deleting it; Hank would not appreciate knowing that their love-making had been recorded. Boris had tried telling him, but Hank hadn’t been in the mood to listen. 

At the last moment, Boris’ finger hesitated over the delete button. In the end, he sent the footage to his private, and un-hackable, system. He loved Hank and he knew Hank loved him, but Boris had no illusions. His relationships never worked out and Hank would be no different. At some point, Hank would get fed up with the secrets that Boris kept, would become impatient at Boris’ difficulty in expression emotions, and then he would be gone. The video would be Boris’ future reminder that, at one time, Boris had known love. 

Task complete, Boris made haste back to his bed where Hank slept. No, it was too much to expect that his relationship with Hank was a permanent one, but he was determined to make the most of it while it lasted.

 

~the end~


End file.
